


Winter Delays

by needsmoresleep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chance Meeting, Cold Weather, M/M, Snow, Train Station, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmoresleep/pseuds/needsmoresleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter and Eren is waiting for the delayed train to come by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Since Eren started going to Trost University, the thing he could say with absolute certainty was that he hated commuting, especially when the weather became extremely cold. It had started snowing a week before and already a blanket of white covered most of the city. Even the workers couldn’t keep up with how quickly the snow accumulated and today happened to be one of those days.

“Attention passengers, due to the weather, the xxx line will be delayed. We are sorry for the inconvenience this may cause.”

And that so happened to be the third time the announcement had been repeated.

“I should just go home,” he muttered to himself, already an hour late by the look of things. He would, if things cleared up, only make half of his first class. If things didn’t clear up…well, he didn’t even want to think of those odds. Worst case scenario, he might return home as a Popsicle.

He buried his face deeper into the green scarf around his neck and his hands deeper into his jacket pockets. The snow, as light and dense as ever, began to cover his black hood with white.

“Five more minutes,” he promised. If the train didn’t come in that time, he would leave.

Murmuring came from his right a few minutes later and he turned to the tracks – the train was coming! He shifted the book bag on his back while the train came by at an extremely slow pace. He cursed as he realized the train was packed, everyone almost spilling out when the doors opened. 


	2. Chapter 2

Levi knew he was being punished. There was no way that being stuffed inside of a train with smelly and sweaty people could be anything but. He could clearly smell the perfume that the woman standing before him had bathed herself in, the smell of cigarettes on the man just to the right, the nasty morning breathe of the person next to him, who was just a tad too close, and it was making him regret his decision to send his car to the auto repair shop on a Sunday morning. They had guaranteed him that his car would be ready by the same day, sometime during the evening, but when he had gone to pick it up nothing had been done to his Toyota Camry.  There really wasn’t anything he could do but leave it another day, this time making sure that the mechanic understood that he only had 24 hours to get his car fixed and ready for the road.

When the train actually started moving, Levi couldn’t help but feel some hope, until he realized that even a snail would pass them by.

“We are sorry for the delay and any inconveniences. Our next stop will be at Shiganshina and after that this train will run express to Trost. I repeat, our last stop before running express to Trost will be Shiganshina. There is another train right behind us.”

The man next to him sighed and Levi swore his sight became hazy. The next four minutes were the longest of his life.

Very few people disembarked, even after the conductor announced that their next stop would be Trost. Levi wiggled away from Morning Breath and stood by the corner of the closing doors, hoping that at least some fresh air would help. What he didn’t expect, however, was to become trapped as the doors closed, the other passengers shoving one of the newcomers right into him. He grunted, glaring at the boy that was a head taller than him. The boy blushed, “Sorry.”

He shuffled back as much as he could, which wasn’t more than a centimeter away. The train didn’t move immediately but when it did, it jerked, making the taller boy fall towards him, almost squishing him.

“You shitty brat, get off and hold onto the bars,” he whispered out harshly.

The boy straightened up quickly and glared back down at him, “It wasn’t my fault the train jerked like that, sheesh.”

Neither of them looked at the other and Levi settled on looking out the door. The red light that indicated the train was running express had just turned on and even though it was express, they weren’t running at full speed.

A foot bumped into his and he growled out a warning. If it had been any other day he would have ignored it but today hadn’t started out well. In fact, things hadn’t been going as planned since yesterday evening and he needed to blow some steam, and knowing he would regret this later; Levi raised his foot slightly and stomped right onto the foot that had innocently shuffled against his own.

“What the fuck was that for?” he heard the brunette hiss out, his breath ghosting over his face. At least he had the decency to brush his teeth this morning, unlike Morning Breath on the other side.

“Keep moving and you’ll find _that_ nothing more than child’s play,” Levi threatened, nodding towards their feet. Levi had yet to remove his foot from the teen’s and the boy made no move to throw him off.

 Semi-silence engulfed them and Levi was glad that no further movement from the brunette came after their stomping. He checked his watch and let out a frustrated sigh. A slight chuckle came from above.

“Late for work?” Levi ignored the question and the teen continued, unfazed, “I’m actually late for my first class, which sucks since I actually woke up early and did all my work for Hannes’ class. He teaches religion, but I’ve been leaving it for last since forever, now it’s come back to bite me. By the way, my name’s Eren.”

Levi looked up at the brunette as the silent question hovered between them, golden-green eyes imploring him, “Levi.”

It was quiet once more, the soft sound of music coming from the person a few ways over. The snow had started to come down harder, wind making just about everything blur.

“You’re not much of a talker, are you?”

“No shit,” Levi didn’t even glance back at the brunette, his arms closed, and his gaze outside.

If the weather kept up like this, his best bet would be riding the train again. Traffic was piling up on the streets as people started to keep longer distances between them and the next car. The sound of a muted ambulance could be heard in the distance and he was sure both the police and the firefighters were close by. The few trees, as well as the people outside, tried to keep themselves rooted to the ground as the wind slapped them from all angles. The slight heater in the train wasn’t keeping the train as warm as it had before, a sign that it had become, not only windier, but colder outside as well. Visibility seemed to be almost zero and Levi didn’t want to end up ruining his car once more. He frowned, annoyed that he would have to endure another ride on the train if things didn’t clear up.

“Are you getting off at Trost?” Levi placed more pressure on the foot under his, making the taller boy wince, “You don’t know when to shut up, do you brat.”

The boy pouted, “You sure are heavy, for being so litt–,” a deadly glare, “I mean, is Trost your stop?”

Levi decided to humor the kid, to at least pass the time, “Yes.”

The brunette practically beamed at the information, his eyes becoming a brighter green, the golden around his irises only emphasizing his enthusiasm. His brows almost shot up into his hairline and a slight swing to the boy’s hips made Levi raise a single brow.

“You better not be some freaking pervert stalker,” Levi threatened and Eren, as the boy called himself, blushed slightly. It was a good color on his tanned cheeks.

“No!” he denied in a loud whisper, “I was just curious and happy I guess, that you answered me.”

Again, he was sure he would regret this, but the words spilled out before he could take them back, “Cute, just like a puppy.” As an afterthought he added, “Do you roll over and play dead too?”

He could hear the boy’s hands twitch where they rested right above Levi’s head, their grip on the metal bar tightening before loosening once more. Eren’s smile turned into a frown as those thick brows furrowed, creating dark creases between his eyes, “Asshole.”

The train came to a sudden stop just before reaching the station and Levi, not holding onto anything, fell forward, his hands moving on their own to grab onto something to steady him, which happened to be Eren. Eren muttered out an apology to the person behind him and Levi grunted in annoyance as his body was cradled by the taller boy, “You okay?”

Levi just straightened out, “Stupid train.”

Eren laughed at that, completely ignoring the fact that Levi had, not only fallen into him, but had also stepped on his abused toes. The train moved once more, much slower, before coming to a complete stop once more, only this time Levi was ready. He held onto the bar above his head and only let go when the doors opened.

It seemed like Trost was _the stop_ , as an influx of people disembarked and headed towards the many exit signs. Levi moved at a leisurely pace, now more than an hour late to work but not really caring. As he headed down the stairs under the exit sign, Levi couldn’t help but tease the boy beside him.

“Didn’t you say you weren’t a stalker?” Eren huffed, his voice slightly muffled by the scarf around his neck.

“I’m not, we’re just going in the same direction.”

And Levi couldn’t help the smirk that rested on his lips as Eren followed him out of the station, parting ways on the street. Perhaps the train wouldn’t be so bad next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to wonder how Levi plans to coordinate this since I know for a fact, that even when planned, finding another on a train can be near impossible.  
> Thoughts? Sorry if it seemed OOC, I have a hard time getting Levi and his potty mouth right

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to thank those who gave Kudos/Commented on the previous works of this collection To Kiss A Bride and A Life Erased!  
> And to those who will read/comment/like this one as well!  
> Comments feed my soul~! Enjoy


End file.
